New Experiences
by xxGAG
Summary: Mikan and the others are now 16 and want to experience normal high school life, so they decide to enter Ouran High School. But with the Host Club's presence, Natsume's feeling jealous. Will they experience a normal High School romance as well? MxN
1. Welcome!

Author's Note: Hiya! I promised someone (I forgot who) that I was going to write this one after I finished _We're back_, so here it is! Have fun reading it! The first chapter isn't really important, and it's kind of boring, but I promise you, the next few chapters will be good. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice OR Ouran High School Host Club

**Title: New Experiences**

Chapter One: Welcome!

It was a bright and breezy day, where four children stood at the entrance to Ouran High School. Four children that would be starting school at Ouran High School this very day. These children smiled as they saw the beautiful school that towered over the rest of the buildings.

"The entrance exam was so easy." one boy said with raven hair as he looked at the school, hands in his pants pockets.

"I agree." a girl with short lavender hair said emotionlessly.

Another girl with brunette pigtails disagreed. She said, "Hotaru, that's not true. It was kind of hard.

"Idiot, that's because you didn't study, Mikan." Hotaru told her.

A blonde hair boy stepped up beside Natsume and said to Hotaru, "She did study but last month though. You know... like one month before the test." He tried to defend Mikan, although Hotaru was his girlfriend.

Natsume sighed, shaking his head. "Come on." he said, leading the way into the school with Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka in back of him as the gates opened for them like it was welcoming them to the school. "Isn't this school pretty though?" Mikan asked. "It's so big and clean and... just wonderful! I'm so happy we graduated out of Gakuen Alice early!"

As the four of them entered the school, gazing at the fountains, the flowers, the things all around the school, they knew that they'd be having a wonderful school life. They all expected great people in this school who were nice.

When they entered the building, they received their program cards and told each other. They were all in the same class and with the program card, they received a paper with a list of clubs they could join. Mikan scanned the list and stopped on the fifth club; Host Club. "Host Club?" she wondered aloud. "What's that?"

"Turn the page, dummy, there're explanations of the clubs." Hotaru told her, turning the page for her as she continued to tell Mikan what the Host Club was about. "It seems that the Host Club is a club with a group of boys who accompanies girls and compliment them for minutes."

"In other words, they're playboys." Natsume noted, staring at the words; 'Host Club'.

"No, they're not." Hotaru said. "It says that they like to keep girls company. As if their duty is to make all girls happy. What a bunch of idiots…"

"Whatever. Come on, let's go to class. The teacher's probably waiting to introduce us." Natsume told them as he started to walk to their class.

When they arrived at class, they found their teacher waiting for them by the door. It was a male and he smiled when he saw them. He bowed to them and told them his name, "Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Ichigawa. Tenka Ichigawa.

Mikan smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Tenka-sensei! My name is Mikan. Sakura Mikan." Then, the rest of them introduced themselves.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hotaru Imai."

"Hello, my name is Ruka. Nogi Ruka. Pleasure to meet you, Tenka-sensei."

Ichigawa smiled as he asked them to wait outside. He entered the classroom and announced, "Class, today we have four new students. They have just transferred here from a faraway school." Then, he told Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka to come in. They went in front of the class and bowed as they introduced themselves.

"Ohayou! My name is Mikan. Sakura Mikan. I was born on January first and I love making friends. Please be my friend!"

Then, Natsume and Hotaru both gave a dull introduction.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hotaru Imai."

"Hello. My name is Ruka. Nogi Ruka. I love pets. I'm half-French and was born on March 16."

There were a few murmurs within the class. Then, the girls erupted, screaming about how handsome, cute and cool Natsume and Ruka looked. The boys were also screaming about how pretty and cute Mikan and Hotaru were. Hikaru said to Kaoru, "Hey, Kaoru, that Sakura Mikan is pretty cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah." They both continued to look at Mikan.

Finally, Ichigawa spoke, "Why don't you four seat yourselves somewhere before we start class?"

They walked to the middle of the room, and took the empty seats, which were near Hikaru and Kaoru. Mikan was sitting next to Hikaru, Natsume in back of Mikan, Hotaru next to Mikan and Ruka in back of Kaoru.

Mikan greeted Hikaru, "Ohayou!" While smiling brilliantly.

Hikaru smiled back and introduced himself. "Hello, my name's Hikaru. Hitachiin Hikaru. And this is my twin brother." He said, gesturing to Kaoru as Kaoru spoke. "Hi! My name's Kaoru Hitachiin. Pleasure to meet you."

After classes, Mikan and the others continued to look through the list of clubs. They didn't know which to choose but since Mikan liked Music, they decided to enter the music room on the 3rd floor, thinking it would have more pianos. But when they opened the door, a breeze blew past them as the soothing voices of the Host Club greeted them, "Welcome!"

"Ara? There are guys? What are guys doing here?" Tamaki asked, looking at the two boys who were covering the girls.

But when Hikaru and Kaoru saw who they were, hey screamed surprised, "You two! Aren't you guys the transfer students?!"

"What the hell kind of music room is this?" Natsume growled, annoyed that a bunch of guys were dressing in funny looking costumes.

"Where are Sakura-chan and Imai-san?" Kaoru asked, ignoring his question.

Natsume looked at him as if he were stupid. "Are you blind?" he asked bluntly. "They're right here, behind us."

Mikan and Hotaru revealed themselves, as Mikan smiled at them. "Hiya, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun! Fancy seeing you guys here!" she chirped happily. "Is this the music club? Why are you dressed so weirdly?"

"Mikan-chan!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered, running over to her. "This is the Host Club, not the Music Club."

"Host Club? Oh! I see!" Mikan laughed.

They chatted for a little while longer until Tamaki's voice boomed across the music room. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" he shouted, rushing over to Hikaru and Kaoru as he dragged them away. "How did you guys meet someone so cute without me?!" he demanded sadly.

They smirked, "Tono… they're in OUR class!" they told him evilly.

"What?! No fair!" Tamaki exclaimed going to mope in a corner, sobbing as Hikaru and Kaoru walked back to Mikan and the others.

"Is your friend okay?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's always like this." Hikaru told her.

"Come on, we'll introduce you." Kaoru said, as the Host Club got in line except Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru began the introductions. "The short one over there is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He's a third year. He likes sweets and is incredibly smart and strong, despite his size." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan!" Hunny said. "Call me Hunny, everyone does!" Hunny gave her one of his cutest heart warming smile.

"Chotto matte!" Hotaru growled. "Honey!? Why should she call you HONEY, huh?! You guys just met too."

Hikaru then explained that it was a nickname, so they continued the introductions. "The other shorty over there is called Haruhi Fujioka. He's in our class. He's a commoner, but is just brilliant!"

"Nice to meet you." Haruhi smiled at them.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "He? Why are you calling her a 'he'?" he asked. "That's obviously a girl. Does she like to cross dress?"

The Host Club's mouth dropped open until Kaoru said, "Wow, you're smart! Who knew you would find out so soon… but yes, she's a girl, and she needs to be kept a boy because she owes us."

"Whatever."

"Okay, so that's Mori-senpai. His name is Takashi Morinozuka." Hikaru said. "He's a third year and does kendo. He's Hunny-senpai's cousin."

"Good to meet you."

"That one over there, with the glasses is Kyouya Ootori. He has two brothers and his family owns a hospital. It's best not to anger him…" Kaoru said, as he whispered to them, "His blood type is AB."

"Now last but not least, the leader of the Host Club, Tamaki Suoh. His father is the chairman of this school. He likes to act like the father of the club, and he's a total idiot. He's a second year and is in Kyouya's class."

"Nice to meet you all!" Mikan exclaimed, bowing." My name is Mikan. Sakura Mikan. And these are my friends."

Natsume spoke first, using a different introduction from before. "Hyuuga Natsume. Anger me and die. It'll be smart to stay away from us too." He said, sending death glares to them, trying to hint that they should even get a foot near Mikan.

"Um… You see, Natsume really isn't that bad!" Mikan laughed nervously, trying to soothe the tense atmosphere that was increasing by the second.

"My name is Imai Hotaru." Hotaru told them. "I like to invent things, and is very interested in money… so you want anything, it'll cost you. Oh and you're free to give me a request for an invention, just make sure you've got a load of money ready…" She had a glint in her eyes as she said money.

"Interesting! What kind of things do you invent?" Tamaki asked out of curiosity.

"Guns, weapons, robots, spy cameras, all kinds of things." She replied emotionlessly. "For example… this gun." She held out a gun about a foot long, taken out of her schoolbag. "Would you like to give it a try, it won't kill, but will damage. Oh, and if you're fragile, I suggest you don't shoot yourself, might die from blood loss you see."

"N-no… it's okay." Tamaki stuttered, trembling as his eyes twitched. He made a mental note to not anger the young girl or he would suffer. He only hoped he would remember.

"Oh! I'll give it a try!" Hikaru exclaimed cheerfully, taking the gun as he shot the wall.

There was a loud 'Boom' and a huge hole had formed. The Host Club stood there, stunned. "W-well… we can just fix that later." Tamaki said nervously.

"You should have tried it on a human. For instance, Mikan." Hotaru said. "Block it. It's upgraded." And she pulled the trigger as Mikan quickly put her arms in front of her face and body, blocking the blow. She was forced to move one step back from the blow. "You've improved, Mikan." Hotaru smiled.

"Of course! You've been shooting me since I was 10! But you've been whacking me since we met." Mikan laughed.

The Host Club continued to stand there with their mouths hanging, shocked. "Anyway, let's move on." Mikan smiled.

"Right… My name's Nogi Ruka and I love animals." Ruka smiled, but the smile soon disappeared and an icy face came on. "If my pets or friends get hurt, or even scared, the person responsible will be seriously injured… It's not my fault if you end up in the hospital." Then, his bright face came back. "Also, I am Hotaru's boyfriend and Natsume's best friend."

"Ruka. You're my toy too." Hotaru added.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you all, but we should go home now." Mikan smiled, waving as they left. "Ja ne!"

"Mata Ashita, Mikan-chan!"

When Mikan and the others arrived at their homes, which were right next to each other, they went to do their homework. Mikan and her grandpa had moved from their old home to a new house not too far from Ouran High School. Hotaru and her parents also moved so that they were next door to Mikan. Ruka and Natsume lived by themselves in a large house. Ruka's parents sent them money every two days. The money sent wasn't a small amount either, it was a large amount. They lived across the street from Hotaru and Mikan.

Currently, Hotaru is working in her room, thinking of how to make that thickheaded Mikan notice Natsume's love for her and her love for him. As Hotaru continued to think, Mikan busted into her room screaming, "Hotaru! Hotaru! Want to come with me to see the Host Club again tomorrow?"

"Why?" Hotaru asked, turning around in her chair to look at Mikan.

"Well, I want to get to know them better." Mikan explained. "And they're our first friends since we came here."

"Fine, Did you ask Hyuuga or Ruka yet?" Hotaru asked her.

"Nope, but I'll be going right now!" Mikan chirped happily as she left Hotaru's house to Natsume and Ruka's.

When Mikan asked them, Ruka said yes, but Natsume didn't seem like he really liked the idea. But after Ruka whispered to him, '_Mikan might be stolen!_', Natsume seemed pretty eager to go. Mikan jumped up and down with joy as she skipped back to her home.

Her grandpa came out of his room and asked her, "How was your day, Mikan?" Mikan smiled happily at him as she replied. "It was wonderful! I met a whole bunch of friends! They're in a club called Host Club and I'm going to go visit them again tomorrow! Ji-chan, Ouran High School is really fun! I'm so glad I can go there!"

Her grandfather smiled fondly and gently at her. "I'm glad you're happy, Mikan." He started to walk to the dining room. "Come, dinner is ready. It's your favorite Mikan!" The he put his thumbs up and grinned, making Mikan laugh hysterically as she followed him.

**End Of Chapter**


	2. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice OR Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Two: Jealousy**

It was the following day and the four new students were spending their afternoon with the Host Club. Irritating enough for Natsume and Ruka, Mikan had designated Hikaru and Kaoru while Hotaru designated Kyouya to ask him some questions that she _must_ or was just curious to know.

Natsume and Ruka stood in a corner, watching the girls; Mikan and Hotaru. Soon, Mikan turned to Natsume and smiled. She waved at him, then did a hand movement, gesturing him over. Natsume frowned at shook his head at first, but Mikan was very persistent. Natsume reluctantly went over to them and rudely sat down. Ruka had also decided to join Hotaru when she glanced at him, noticing he was alone and bored.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, what do you usually do during club activities?" Mikan asked curiously as the twins smirked, their arms around each other's shoulders.

"They act gay." Natsume told her bluntly. "Didn't you know? They're famous for their so-called _brotherly love_. An excuse for being gay, I bet so." Natsume sat in his seat, his eyes dull, with his arms crossed and his legs spread to a comfortable pose.

"You're gay?" Mikan asked the twins. "Hmm... What does gay even mean?" she put her finger on her chin, tilting her head to the side, confused. She frowned and continued to wonder as the twins stared at her as if she was stupid. "Gay means men liking men. And no, we're not gay. It's for show." Hikaru told her, smiling, but with a sweat drop.

"Oh... I see." Mikan laughed. "So can you put on the show for me?"

The twins exchanged glances. A thought ran through their minds, '_We're going to corrupt her!_' They looked over to Natsume who was emitting a dangerous aura as he glared daggers at them. '_We're going to die...!_' They thought, their facial expression turning to horror. Besides, the twins didn't really want to do it for her with another guy around. Especially one who was angered.

"Why don't we show you some other time?" Kaoru suggested, smiling gently.

"Okay!" They then continued to chat, mostly about how the Host Club came to be, what they liked to do in their free time, what they were good at and so on.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was asking Kyouya many questions. Most, in which had to do with money. "How much do you make in a month for your club?" she asked, sipping her tea quietly.

"A few hundred thousand yen." Kyouya told her, punching in the average amount on the laptop, for her to see. "That's too bad. It would have been a nice about if you had a few hundred more..." She smiled, but not in a pleasant way.

"It doesn't matter. Our families are rich enough as it is." Kyouya told her, flashing the same kind of smile.

"There isn't anyone who can ever be rich enough... No... there isn't anyone." Hotaru stated, her voice drifting. She had a distant look in her eyes. Then, she came back to reality and asked, "Are you in charge of the money for this club?"

"Yes, I am." Kyouya smiled, pushing his glasses up carefully. "You seem very interested in money. Why is that?"

"I need the money to make a robot." Hotaru replied.

This was the first time Ruka ever heard Hotaru speak of her reason of her craving for money. His head shot up, and his eyes widened, surprised. He wondered why she never told him, but was now telling Kyouya. He felt an immense jealousy burning inside of him. '_What is this?_' he wondered, his heart aching.

"What kind of robot is it…?" Ruka asked, his head dropping low, ashamed he didn't know already. Kyouya glanced over at Ruka and saw the look on his face, causing him to chuck as he asked mockingly, "You're her boyfriend, and you don't know?" (A/N: Yes, I know Kyouya normally doesn't act this way, but I need Ruka to feel threatened. XD)

Ruka shot his head up and glared at him. "Is it that odd that I don't know?" he demanded icily, feeling very annoyed.

"Ruka. Stop it. It was a simple question, okay?" Hotaru said calmly yet angered by the diss given to her boyfriend. Although Hotaru didn't show it, she was touched Ruka felt threatened. "You should know better than to pick a fight with Mikan's friend." Hotaru told him.

The last time Ruka had picked a fight with Mikan's friend was because they had tried to hurt Natsume when he had fainted from exhaustion, but Mikan hadn't known that. She had gone into depression and her Alice got out of control. It shut down everyone's Alice in the Alice Academy for a week, causing them terrible headaches, strained muscles, nosebleeds, cuts on their skin and more. This was the effect that you would get if your Alice were ever to be gone for so long. (A/N: I made that up, just in case you didn't know.) Finally, when Ruka and Mikan's friend made up, all the pain stopped because Mikan became happy again.

Immediately, Ruka stopped arguing and Hotaru answered his question. "I'm going to make a robot of Mikan. I want an exact replica of her. She's someone who you can talk to right? I believe that if I make the robot and people buy it, fewer people will suffer from unhappiness. She can bring happiness to others just like she did to me. Hotaru explained, smiling fondly as she spoke of Mikan.

Ruka blushed at her smile and thought, '_She's so cute when she smiles… That was the first time I've ever heard her speak so much!_'

Back with Mikan, Natsume and the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru asked with Kaoru suddenly, "Do you want to play a game?"

"A game? Sure!" Mikan chirped.

The twins smirked. "Which one of us is Hikaru-kun, game!" They said enthusiastically. "Which is Kaoru-kun? Hikaru-kun? Do you know?"

Mikan pointed to the left, then the right. "Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun." She said, almost positive.

"Bzzt! Wrong!" the brothers exclaimed together, with a large smile smacked onto their beautiful faces.

"No she's not." Natsume said as Mikan said, "No, I'm not."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled happily. "And how do you know?" they challenged.

"Simple. You sound and act different." Natsume replied. "What do you take us for? Idiots? You guys must be stupid if you think your lame acting can fool us. We're not your everyday sucker."

"No, we don't." the twins frowned.

"Yes you do." Mikan replied as the Hitachiin brothers gave up and told them they were right.

"Huh! Then why did you say we were wrong?!" Mikan asked, confused, her brows furrowing together.

"Testing you!" they said, tossing a cookie into their mouth.

Soon, their shift was over and they went home. The Host Club was thinking about Mikan and Hotaru for the rest of the day. Mikan had decided she wanted to get to know the rest of the club, so she designated Hunny and Mori for the next day.

The following day, before club activities, during lunch, Mikan walked over to Hotaru to sit with her. They had both ordered an A-set lunch. While eating, Mikan asked, "Did you designate anyone today, Hotaru?" wolfing down her food hungrily.

"Yes. I designated Suou-senpai." Hotaru told her, sticking a piece juicy meat in her mouth. "Who did you designate, Mikan?"

"Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai!" Mikan chirped happily.

From the other end of the cafeteria, the Hitachiins spotted Mikan and Hotaru. They strode over quickly and smiled joyfully. "Hey, Mikan! Mind if we sit with you?" they asked, already seated at their table but in front.

Mikan laughed. "You already sat down, silly!" she pointed out. "Natsume and Ruka-pyon should be arriving soon, right Hotaru?" Hotaru glanced up and nodded a bit, but soon noticed the entry of her boyfriend with his best friend, Natsume.

"Ah! They're here!" Mikan exclaimed, her eyes opening bigger with excitement. She raised her hand and started waving enthusiastically, screaming, "NATSUME!!!! RUKA-PYON! OVER HERE!!!" She received many stares, but she completely ignored them and continued gesturing the boys over.

Natsume and Ruka slowly walked to them, but when they noticed the boys, they walked faster, glaring daggers at them. Finally when they got to the table, Natsume asked, "What are you idiots doing here?" Natsume glared menacingly at them, threatening to set their heads on fire.

"Huh? Well obviously we're eating, Natsume-kun." The twins smiled.

Something snapped inside of Natsume as he said through gritted teeth. "_Do not call me Natsume-kun like you know me. Only my friends may call me that._" Natsume turned around and stormed off with Ruka when he said, "Come on, Ruka."

"Ah! That's it?" Mikan asked, sadly, watching Natsume's retreating back. She quickly got out of her seat and took her tray with her. "Sorry guys, I'm going to go throw out my try and follow Natsume! Bye, Hotaru, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun!"

Hotaru watched her leave and decided to go too. She said, "I'm going to go follow her too…" With that, she got up, threw her tray out and walked to the place she knew Mikan and Natsume would be.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "What was that?" they asked. "First two leaves, then another and then another… They are quite weird, no?"

Kaoru chuckled. "But I think Hyuuga-san has a thing for Mikan-chan."

Hikaru smiled in agreement. "Yes."

Meanwhile, Mikan had found Natsume under a random tree near the gates of the school. "Natsume!" she called out to him. Ruka looked up, but Natsume didn't. "Hi, Mikan." Ruka smiled.

"Hi, Ruka-pyon, Natsume!" she smiled when she reached them. Mikan seated herself next to Natsume, staring at him. "Natsume? Are you okay? You seemed really mad before."

"Hn…"

Mikan frowned. "Natsume! Why aren't you speaking to me?! You were only like this when we first met!" Mikan huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Natsume… did I do something? What can I do to make you stop ignoring me…? I'll do anything!"

Natsume finally turned to look at her and asked, "Anything?"

"Huh? Yeah. If you'll start talking to me again." She smiled.

Ruka looked ill. '_I don't know about this, Mikan… He might make you do something… weird…_'

Natsume then said, "Okay." And he leaned in, his lips brushing against Mikan's soft lips. Her cheeks became a rosy color, blushing. Without thinking, she quickly kissed him back before he broke the kiss. "Feeling better?" she asked, nervously, unsure about what to say now what he kissed her.

"I guess you can say that." Natsume told her, standing up. "Come on, let's go."

Ruka sat there for a second more, surprised. '_He kissed her? Only KISSED her?! I thought for sure that he was going to make her run around the whole school or something… Guess he really loves her that much…_'

Mikan and Ruka soon stood up and followed him as he started to walk. "Okay!" Mikan chirped. "So why were you so mad anyway?"

"I didn't like the way they were addressing me." Natsume told her, though that was hardly the reason.

"Really?" Mikan asked, laughing a little. "You're so childish, Natsume!"

'_Of course not, idiot. It's because they were seated with you… I love you, don't you get it? Of course, I won't tell you until the time is right._'

**End of Chapter**


	3. You Don't Deserve Her

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club OR Gakuen Alice

**Chapter Three: You Don't Deserve Her**

It was a bright sunny Sunday morning, and there were four limousines in front of Mikan's house. Six handsome men stepped out of the car with a sleepy young lady. They walked up the steps to Mikan's house and knocked on the door lightly. After a few minutes, Mikan opened the door smiling brightly crying in joy. "Hiya! What're you guys doing here?" She let them in her house and made tea for everyone. Soon after, her grandfather came out of his room and smiled at the guests. "Good morning. Please make yourself feel at home."

The seven people in the Host Club returned the smile and said, "Thanks." When Mikan finished serving them tea, she asked curiously, "So how did you find out where I live anyway?" She sat down on a couch across from where they were seated.

Kyouya answered her question, saying, "Sakura-san, Tamaki here is the son of the man who owns the school. We can get any information we want. Of course, we didn't have to snoop that low. My skills were enough for something this simple." He pushed up his glasses and took a sip of his tea.

Mikan laughed. "I see! So why did you go through the trouble to find me?"

"We merely wanted to hang out with you! Besides, it's Sunday! We can relax!" the Hitachiins exclaimed. "Say, where does the other three live? Imai-san, Hyuuga, and Nogi?" They started looking around the house, wondering if they might live together.

"Oh. Hotaru is living in the house next to us on the right. And Natsume and Ruka lives across the street. Their house is very noticeable because it's green unlike the other brown or white buildings. Wanna call them over?" She asked, after answering their question.

The twins nodded. "Of course! We were gonna invite them too, but we were too lazy to search their address. We decided to just ask you when we came over."

"Great! I'll go call them right now!" Mikan chirped, jumping off her seat as she blasted through the front door and started banging on Hotaru's door. A few minutes after the racket, Hotaru opened the door and shot her with the Baka Gun. She glared at Mikan and said, "You're going to break my front door, idiot. If you do, you're paying for the repairs."

"But Hotaru... Hikaru-kun and the others wants us to hang out together today!" Mikan exclaimed happily, throwing her arms in the air like a child.

Hotaru crossed her arms and said, "If I don't go, you'll probably just break my door, so I might as well." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You're lucky I've already finished my new inventions I planned on doing today." Mikan smiled cheerfully and cried out in joy. "Alright, I'll see you in about 15 minutes!" she chirped joyfully.

Next, Mikan ran across the street and started banging her fists on Natsume and Ruka's door as well. Natsume opened the door in two seconds flat and asked coldly, "What do you want, strawberries?" Mikan gasped and cried out in shock, "How do you know what I'm wearing today!?" She started turning many different shades of red, flustered because of embarrassment.

Natsume smirked and said, "Don't I always get it right? It's so obvious when you don't even watch out for the wind while walking."

Mikan's temperature was rising from anger. "WHAT?! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" she shouted angrily. Then, she remembered her purpose of being there. Her anger quickly subsided and she smiled at Natsume as she asked him, "Wanna come play with Hotaru, the Host Club and me? Invite Ruka too!"

Natsume looked at her oddly. "Why would I want to 'play' with you when the idiot guys are coming already?" he asked coldly. "But Ruka might want to go, so let me ask him." Natsume was about to turn and go into the house, when he saw the frown on Mikan's lips.

"No, Natsume! You must come!" Mikan insisted. "I want to have fun with you too, Natsume!" Mikan stared at Natsume, waiting for him to say he'd go. Instead, he asked her, "Why would you want to have fun with me?" Mikan looked taken back for a few moments before she replied, "What do you mean 'why'?! We're friends, aren't we? What's so wrong about wanting to play with my friend? And you're always so lonely, Natsume. I often see you by yourself in the halls when Ruka-pyon was with Hotaru." Mikan's head seemed to tilt down, in a saddened position. Natsume's eyes softened as he told her, "Fine, I'll go. Now stop looking like you're going to cry, idiot."

Mikan's head shot up immediately and a big smile was placed on her lips. "Really?! Yay! Now go ask, Ruka-pyon, Natsume!!" Natsume sighed at her weirdness of being down one second and happy the next. Nevertheless, he went in the house and asked Ruka, who obviously accepted knowing both Natsume and Hotaru was going.

In about twenty minutes, everyone was dressed up and ready to go. Well, they were all at Mikan's house having a bit of breakfast before they left. When they finally decided to set off, Mikan asked the Host Club where they had planned on going. Tamaki replied, "Well we were thinking that we might want to try out the commoners' amusement park with you." Mikan nodded and smiled brightly. "Okay, then let's go!" Mikan exclaimed, grabbing her purse off the table. Kyouya took notice of this and asked, "Does everyone have money?"

Everyone nodded and so, they finally left Mikan's home and boarded a bus to get to the amusement park. During the ride there, the twin brothers were almost amazed at how the commoners' bus looked like that they just couldn't sit still. Most of the male passengers were staring at them like they were crazy, but the ladies were just awed by their handsome and charming features. In fact, some were even glaring at Hotaru and Mikan, who were the supposed lucky ones that got to sit next to the oh-so-gorgeous young men.

Hotaru took notice of the glares she was receiving and threw them a few evil stares of her own, as she took out her Baka Gun and started polishing it with her handkerchief. The glaring ladies drew back their rude looks and started mumbling to themselves. Within five more minutes, they arrived at the amusement park and paid for their tickets. Tamaki's eyes glistened with happiness as he saw the amusement park's rides. "Wow, wow, WOW!!" He screamed joyfully. "Look, Kyouya! I don't think I've played in any of these since I was still a baby!"

Kyouya looked at him as if he was nuts. "Have you ever been on these? I mean, you hardly know anything about commoners."

Natsume, who had been silent for quite some time spoke up with a angered tone. "What's with you idiots and commoners, huh? You keep saying we're commoners like we're not as good as you." His hands were threatening to form a fire ball, but Mikan grabbed hold of his hand and nullified it without anyone knowing. Even so, Natsume continued speaking. "Since it's like this, why even bother hanging out with us?"

Mikan stared at Natsume worriedly and whispered his name. He hadn't been this angry in a long time and she didn't want him to reveal their secret. When Natsume was finished letting his anger out on the Host Club, Hunny started to weep and Tamaki looked at his shocked. "Sorry, Hyuuga-kun. We didn't realize we were making you feel like a low class person." He was being sincere, however, Natsume took it the wrong way. "Low class?" Natsume growled.

Mikan decided to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention which worked. "What?" he asked her. She went on her tip-toes and whispered to him, "If you keep getting angrier, Natsume, you're going to reveal our secret... Then Alice Academy might take us back for a year..."

Realizing she was right, Natsume calmed down and dismissed the argument as he walked to the nearest bench and sat down. Mikan gestured the rest over to him as she ran to him. She took a seat next to him and asked everyone cheerfully, "What ride would you all like to go on first?"

"Oh! Oh!! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Hikaru shouted, staring at the Huge Ferris Wheel hovering above most of the rides. He watched excitedly as the Ferris Wheel slowly turned. Mikan looked at the Ferris Wheel and smiled, "Does everyone agree?" she asked. Everyone eagerly nodded with excitement. Well, all but Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka who just stood there looking at the familiar ride. They were familiar with the ride because after they graduated from Alice Academy, they went to the amusement park to play.

The group of friends quickly went to the ticket booth, bought the tickets and got in line, waiting patiently. Since they arrived so early, there weren't many on line, waiting for the Ferris Wheel. Finally, after about ten minutes, it was their turn. They split into three groups: Tamaki with Hunny and Mori, Hikaru with Kaoru and Mikan and Natsume, Hotaru with Ruka and Kyouya and Haruhi.

When the ride started, Hikaru and Kaoru were peering out the doors of the cart and were screaming with joy. "Look, look! I see the food stalls and the arcade!" they cried happily as if they were little children. While they continued enjoying themselves, Natsume sat in his seat quietly, crossing his arms. Mikan just sat in her seat as well, smiling happily.

Mikan turned to Natsume and asked him, "Are you having fun, Natsume?" Natsume looked at her with a dull expression and said, "Does it look like I'm having fun?"

"Well, not really, but why aren't you having fun?" Mikan mumbled, staring at his face worriedly. She scooted closer to him and said, "Did you want to go on something else? You could have said something."

Natsume shook his head slightly and told her, "No, I don't really care what I'm going on. It's more like, I've got problems with the people I'm with." As he said this, he was glaring at the twins, but of course, Mikan being dense as she was didn't realize and said shocked, "Oh! I'm sorry! I should have let you sit with Ruka-pyon!"

'_Shit. She misunderstood me!_' He faced her and looked at her brown eyes. "I wasn't referring to you. I was talking about the two idiots over there." He said, pointing at the twins who were now waving at Tamaki energetically. Mikan looked at the twins and laughed. "Thank god you weren't talking about me!" she exclaimed, hugging him with great happiness.

The Hitachiin brothers caught sight of this and directed their attention to them. Natsume, who was starting to grow flustered caught the brothers staring at them and smirked slightly. He mouthed the words, 'You don't deserve her' to them and they drew back quite surprised.

Finally, when Mikan let go of Natsume, the cart was about to swing. Mikan nearly slid off the chair if it weren't for the twins catching her before she did so. Hikaru then threw a glance at Natsume and smirked, mouthing back his own words, 'We'll see who deserves her'. Actually, Hikaru didn't have much of an intention to take Mikan, but he just loves toying with people like Natsume, so he might as well.

Natsume shot him a glare as Hikaru let go of Mikan so she could sit up straight. "Thanks, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun."

After that, Mikan continued chatting with Natsume as Kaoru and Hikaru chatted about their own things. A few minutes later, the ride ended and everyone got off the carts. Hotaru approached Mikan and asked her, "Did you have fun? I saw you hugging Hyuuga quite happily."

"Because I was happy! I thought he was annoyed that he was in the same cart as me but that wasn't it!" she cried, still happy over the matter. Hotaru sighed at her bubbly best friend who knew nothing of Natsume's feelings for her. Hotaru walked passed Mikan and passed Natsume, sighing. "Okay, now what shall we go on?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

Tamaki jumped up and down screaming, "Let's go on the Teacups!!" All the children walking pass him stared at him with fear. Some women even covered their children's eyes and whispered, "Don't look, child!"

"Well, does everyone agree?" Mikan asked. Once again, everyone but Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume nodded. "Then let's split into two groups of four and one group of three. Who wants to go with who?"

Nobody said anything or rather, Mikan didn't let them. "I'd like to sit with Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and Natsume this time!" she exclaimed, hoping it would raise Natsume's spirit if he could sit with his friends. The others agreed and Tamaki decided to go with Kyouya and Haruhi while Hunny, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru sat together.

After a few more rides, it was soon 2 o'clock. They decided to go get some food. Then, after that, they suggested going to an arcade. Finally, at 6 p.m., they went home, content. Many had a great time, but unfortunately for some, they didn't have too much fun.

**End of Chapter**


	4. A School Play

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice OR Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Four: A School Play**

The school bells rang and Mikan was running late. She raced to class and pushed the door opened loudly as she screamed her morning greetings, "Ohayou!! Sorry, I overslept today!" Most of her classmates stared at her a for a while before they laughed, although a few did greet her back. When she stroded over to her seat and sat down, Natsume continued to stare straight ahead with his arms in back of his head and his legs on top of his desk as he said in his usual dull tone, "Aren't you always late? It's not just today."

Mikan's face grew a light pink as she turned her head to look at him. "That's not right, Natsume! I wasn't late yesterday." she mumbled. Natsume shrugged his shoulders a bit and said, "Whatever."

Their class president then told Mikan, "Sakura-san, I was just saying that we're going to have a school festival soon. So we'll have to figure out what we're going to be doing. Do you have any suggestions?"

Mikan's mood brightened and instantly her face was full of happiness. There was a huge smile spread across her face as she cheered, "We're going to have a school festival?! What's it for?! So exciting!!" The class president stared at her for a while, wondering how to answer her question. Hotaru quickly took out her tiny gun that shot out needles and blasted it at her. Mikan yelped in pain and cried, "What was that for, Hotaru?!"

Hotaru simply faced straight ahead and replied, "You really are a dummy, Mikan. Is it so weird to have a festival? You don't need to know why. Now either you shut up or you make a suggestion."

"Well, why don't we do a play? Like maybe Romeo & Juliet?" Mikan suggested. "I read it a few times and I've seen plays done on it. It's really interesting." The class thought about it for a while. Then, most of the girls and some of the guys started cheering excitedly. "That sounds like a good idea!", some of them would say. Hikaru threw a thumps-up at Mikan and smiled. Kaoru grinned at the class president and said, "Then let's do it. Everyone seems up to it. What do you say?" Nodding, the class president smiled and announced, "Now that we know what we'll do, we have to assign parts to people."

"Here are the roles:  
Romeo  
Juliet  
Benvolio  
Mercutio  
Nurse  
Tybalt  
Prince Escalus  
Count Paris  
Lord Capulet  
Lady Capulet  
Peter  
Samson  
Gregory  
Lord Montague  
Lady Montague  
Friar Laurence  
Friar John  
Apothecary  
Servants  
Narrator  
Scenery set

Alright. Now vote on the people you want to act on whichever roles." the class president was writing down the roles on the board as he said this. "Write the name of the people you want to act whichever part on a piece of paper. Then, fold it and put it in this bucket." he said, holding a bucket and settling it on his table. Let's do Romeo first."

Quickly, everyone wrote down the name of the person they'd like to act out Romeo's part. Then, they placed it in the bucket. Within eight minutes, everyone was done. The class president took out paper by paper and tallied it on the board. In the end, it was Natsume who won. Ruka was second place, missing only one point to tie with Natsume. After Ruka, it was Hikaru and Kaoru, who were tied. "Well, Natsume, will you accept?" the president asked him.

Mikan turned to him excitedly, "Oh come on, Natsume!! Accept accept!! Isn't it amazing to be chosen for Romeo?? He's a leading character, Natsume!!" Natsume frowned. "It's boring. I reje--" He was cut off when Mikan covered his mouth and shouted, "HE ACCEPTS!" Natsume tore her hand away from him and yelled out angrily, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Aw, but Natsume, it'll be fun. You never have enough fun anyway." Mikan sighed. "Please? Do it for me?"

Natsume sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you better not ask me to do any of this crap ever again."

Mikan let out a cry of victory and threw her arms around him, hugging him happily. Natsume turned his head so that her hair wouldn't brush his face. Even though he was happy that she was hugging him, he muttered, "Oi, what are you doing? Get off of me before I decide not to do it." Quickly, Mikan let go of him and smiled. Soon, it was time to decide for Juliet. It went by quickly and soon the results were on the board. Hotaru received 20 votes, Mikan with 10 votes and Renge with 8 votes.

"Wah.. Sugoi! Sugoi!! I knew you were the best, Hotaru!!" Mikan cried proudly as she reached out to hug Hotaru, though failing miserably as Hotaru once again shot her with the needles. "Don't hug me, moron." Hotaru said. "And I'll reject the role for Juliet."

Mikan frowned. "What? Why, Hotaru? I think you'd be good for it..." Mikan mumbled.

"I have no interest in acting when I don't get money out of it. In fact, I'd like to do the scenery please. I find it much more suitable." Hotaru explained quietly, as their classmates sighed. "Then we have no choice but to use the runner-up." the president exclaimed. "Well, Sakura-san, would you like to be Juliet?"

"But Hotaru..." Mikan sighed. "If Hotaru really doesn't want to do it, then I'll do it!"

"Good, because I won't do it." Hotaru said coldly.

After a few more minutes, all the roles were decided. The roles were given out as follows:

Romeo - Natsume  
Juliet - Mikan  
Benvolio - Ruka  
Mercutio - Daichi  
Nurse - Renge  
Tybalt - Kaoru  
Prince Escalus - Kazukiyo  
Count Paris - Hikaru  
Lord Capulet - Hayato  
Lady Capulet - Akane  
Peter - Haruhi  
Samson - Kaito  
Gregory - Noriaki  
Lord Montague - Osamu  
Lady Montague - Momoka  
Friar Laurence - Ryouji  
Friar John - Ryu  
Apothecary - Shou  
Servants - Etsuo, Goro, Hayao, Hitomi, Ichiko, Haru, Hideki, Noir, Kenta & Kobe  
Narrator - Anju & Kaede  
Scenery set - Hotaru, Ayaka, Hatsu, Chikae, Emiko, Fumi, Hisa & Daiki

"Alright. Tomorrow, I'll have the script ready and we'll start practicing from there. Oh, by the way, we won't have any classes until after the school festival is over, which is at the end of next month. Now you can go think up of what costumes you might want to wear. Once you've decided, come tell me, and I'll send it to my designer right away. If you want your own designer to do it, show me a picture of the costume and I'll see if I approve of it." Kazukiyo announced.

Soon, all students were out of the classroom. Mikan was taking a walk around the gardens of the school, when she found Natsume taking a nap under the tree. She ran towards him and smiled brightly. "Natsume! What are you doing here?"

"Can't you tell, idiot? I was taking a nap." Natsume got up and asked her, "What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just thought I'd come up and chat with you." she replied, stretching a bit before sitting down and leaning on the tree trunk along with Natsume. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Do whatever you want."

Mikan smiled and asked him, "What kind of costume are you going to wear for the play?" Natsume closed his eyes and said, "It doesn't matter. I'll just draw up something at the last minute." Mikan frowned. "You shouldn't do that..." Then, an idea popped up into her mind. "OH! Natsume! Would it be okay if I design your clothes? I'll make sure to make it look really gorgeous, okay?"

"I don't care. Just don't make it exaggerated."

Mikan nodded and ran into the school to get a pile of paper and pencil. Then, she ran back to the tree and chirped, "Do you mind if I draw it here, right now? Then I can show you when I'm done! For now, you can just take a nap."

"Whatever."

Mikan started brainstorming, and soon, she started sketching an imaginative costume suited for the era of the play and at the same time, amazingly gorgeous. Especially since she was very good at drawing. After she finished the sketch of Natsume's costume, she began drawing a matching gown for herself. Instead though, the designs were much more fitted for the Capulets and the and didn't have blue, but red in it. After about three hours, she gently shook Natsume awake and showed him the pictures, shouting, "Do you like it?!"

"For someone as dumb as you, this is pretty good." Natsume said, amazed that she could actually draw now. Just a few years ago, he remembered, she had tried to sketch out her best friend, Hotaru but made her look like an alien. "Really?! Great!! Then I'll just show this to Kazukiyo-kun right now! Want to come with me?"

"No. I'm going to the cafeteria. It's about lunchtime now, isn't it?" Natsume stated, already heading towards the cafeteria as Mikan ran to catch up with him.

"Yeah. Then I'll just go show this to Kazukiyo-kun then come down to the cafeteria. Wait for me, okay?!" Mikan shouted as she ran into the building and up the stairs, not even bothering to listen to Natsume's answer, "Whatever."

After Kazukiyo approved of the costumes, Mikan hurried into the cafeteria and spotted Natsume sitting with Ruka and Hotaru at the far end. She ran over to them and told them the good news. Ruka smiled, happy for her and asked if he could see the pictures. Nodding, Mikan gave him the pictures and went to order her lunch. Finally, when she came back and sat down next to Hotaru, Ruka praised her on the drawings. "Wow, Mikan. I didn't know you could draw this well."

"Indeed. It's an improvement." Hotaru agreed, staring at the pictures.

"Really? Thank you! I worked really hard on them, you know!" she laughed cheerfully, touched by the praises. "Have you thought of what you're going to be wearing, Ruka?" Ruka nodded and showed her his own drawing. It was also drawn very well; a bit better than Mikan's. "Wow, Ruka! You draw very good!! Did you show this to Kazukiyo yet??"

Ruka smiled and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Then have you decided how you're going to make the scenery with the others?" Mikan asked Hotaru excitedly. "I saw that the stage is humongous! I'm sure you can do just about anything on that stage! It's good you have so many helpers."

"I didn't really need help from others." Hotaru said. "I was going to use my very creations to help me, but of course, I cannot bring such big things into the school, where they might discover my Alice."

"You're right." Mikan agreed. "Well then, you can just work hard, Hotaru!! If you ever need help, call me!!"

"Sure. I doubt I'll need help from one as clumsy as you though."

Soon, the Host Club came running over to them. Tamaki spoke first, as he said, "I heard your clas was going to do Romeo and Juliet! I've read that once, but I've never really gotten the chance to learn it too well. My grandma always told me I did not need to know of such false and boring tales." He paused and then continued excitedly, "My class is going to do Cinderella! I suggested it because Haruhi gave me the book on it! It's really, cute, don't you think?"

Mikan laughed, "I really liked reading Cinderella when I was in elementary school! I remember always hoping to find a prince even though I didn't know what love meant!" She thought back to her childish memories and smiled to herself.

"Huh? You didn't know what love meant?" Tamaki gasped. "Then, do you know what means now?"

Emabarrassed, Mikan blushed as she mumbled, "No..."

The Host Club's face all became a "Oh-my-god!" face. "What?! You've never fallen in love?!"

"I don't think so..." Mikan said.

"Don't worry, Mikan. You're very close to loving someone. Remember when you told me your heart was pounding because of a certain boy when we were dancing the last dance together?" Hotaru asked, patting her head gently.

"Huh! Oh yeah! That was because Natsume suddenly called me 'Mikan'." she exclaimed, blushing at the memory.

Natsume's eyes widened. He wondered if that could be a sign that she liked him, but he knew she was still far from knowing what love meant. Ruka looked at Natsume's face and smiled. It seemed like it wouldn't be long until the two got together. While all this was happening, the Host Club just stared at them and felt like there was a barrier between them. Tamaki shook his head and grabbed Haruhi as they left. "It looks like love is in the air for those two!"

"Senpai, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" Haruhi asked as she followed him.

"Of course not." Tamaki said. "Now let us enjoy a blissful lunch together, my dear Haruhi!!"

"Oh man. His mind has been messed up from the so-called 'love in the air'..." Haruhi sighed as she reluctantly followed Tamaki to a table with the rest of the Host Club members. "It seems like it's going to be a fun game." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru as Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Those two are so cute together though. I hope they can last until the end." Kaoru chuckled.

**End of Chapter**


	5. A Lot of Blushing

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Five: A Lot of Blushing**

The next day, Mikan was knocking on Hotaru's door, hoping Hotaru would actually answer the door and not just leave her there, knocking to no end. After about five minutes of knocking, Hotaru's mother came out and smiled at Mikan. "Why hello there, Mikan-chan. Are you looking for Hotaru?" Mikan greeted Hotaru's mother, "Good morning, Auntie! Is Hotaru there?" Mrs. Imai laughed and said, "Yes. She's in her room. Come in, Mikan-chan."

Mikan stepped into the house and trotted to Hotaru's room. "Hotaru!!" She shouted, excited to see her best friend. When she arrived in front of Hotaru's bedroom door, she knocked lightly and entered. "Good morning, Hotaru!" she shouted happily.

Instantly, Mikan received a blow to the head from Hotaru's upgraded Baka Gun. Since it didn't hurt too much now, Mikan ignored the blow and walked up to Hotaru, who was sitting on her desk, inventing a magnet that can gather money within five hundred miles if activated. Of course, the magnet would not steal from people's wallets, but if there was money just lying around somewhere, it would go right to the owner of the magnet, who is currently Hotaru. Hotaru spun around in her chair to look at Mikan. "Good morning, Mikan. What do you want?"

"Nothing really." Mikan replied, still smiling her bubbly smile. "I just wanted to know how you were doing with the scenery." She began walking closer towards Hotaru. Hotaru replied saying, "It's fine. I'm almost done with half of the scenery."

"Really? So then the other people are doing the other half of the scenery?" Mikan asked her. Hotaru shook her head. "They're drawing out how they want the scenery to look, and I'm creating it."

After a while of more chatting, Mikan left Hotaru's house and went over to Natsume and Ruka's. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for someone to open the door. A moment later, Ruka opened the door and smiled at Mikan. "Good morning, Mikan-chan." Mikan returned the smile and greeted him back. "Can we practice our lines today? With Natsume, I mean."

Ruka led her in and gave her a seat at the couch. "Wait a minute. Natsume's in his room. I'll go get him." Ruka poured her some tea and proceeded to Natsume's room.

He knocked on Natsume's door lightly and opened the door. "Natsume? Mikan-chan's here to practice the lines with you." Natsume, who was reading manga on his bed looked up at Ruka when he opened the door and nodded. "Okay. Go down first." Ruka nodded and left.

A few minutes passed and Natsume came down to the living room, where Mikan and Ruka waited for him while they chatted away. When Mikan noticed Natsume coming towards them, she smiled brightly at him and greeted him. "Good morning, Natsume!!" Natsume grunted in reply and sat down across from her. "Can we practice our lines today? I tried to memorize some of the lines yesterday, but it didn't work out too well, so I thought that it might work better if we practice together." she told him.

"It's fine with me." Natsume told her. "Come, we'll do it in my room. Ruka, you're coming too." The three of them got up from their seats and followed Natsume to his room. He opened the door which revealed a king-sized bed, a book shelf filled with manga, a desk with a computer and telephone on it and a wide-screened television.

Mikan gazed around. "Wow, Natsume. Your room is pretty normal. It looks kind of like mine except it's not girlish and there are no stuffed animals, or things for girls." she commented. Natsume shrugged and pointed at a chair for her to sit in.

"Is anyone hungry?" Ruka asked suddenly. "I forgot to order breakfast today... because my parents aren't home today. Natsume?"

"Don't worry about it, Ruka. I'm fine." Natsume told him as he sat on his bed.

Ruka turned to look at Mikan. "Then, are you hungry, Mikan-chan? Did you eat breakfast yet?" Mikan smiled at him. "Of course I did! I'm not hungry, Ruka-pyon, but if you're hungry, instead of ordering food, I can cook something for you."

Ruka held his hands up. "No, no! It's okay. I'm fine. I was just wondering if you two were hungry!" he said frantically. Natsume smirked. "And who knows what would happen to him if he ate your cooking."

Mikan frowned. "Natsume!! I had cooking lessons when I was little and you've eaten my food before."

Natsume ignored her, so Mikan took this as a yes that they were hungry. She proceeded into the kitchen and started to take things out of the cupboards. As Mikan cooked, Ruka and Natsume sat still in Natsume's bedroom. Ruka stared at Natsume as he stared back. "Hey, why don't you ever say something nice to her for a change? I'm sure she'd like you better." Ruka told him with furrowed brows.

"There's no point, is there?" Natsume asked, as he laid down. "She already stayed by me even though I did nothing but bully her. She really is interesting, isn't she?" A small smile formed on his lips, barely noticeable.

Ruka laughed at his friend. "You do have a point there." He chuckled. "So what is it about Mikan-chan that you like anyway?" he asked as he walked over to his best friend.

"Everything." was Natsume's reply.

'_He's hopeless. It's a miracle he even fell in love so deeply like this actually._' Ruka thought, as he sighed and shook his head. As the two boys waited for Mikan, they slowly drifted to a light slumber. A few minutes later though, Mikan came bursting into the room screaming, "Breakfast is done!!" She had a huge smile plastered across her face. When she noticed the sleeping boys stirring at her loud voice, her smile widened. She walked over to Ruka and shook him awake and then did the same for Natsume. Soon, they all went down to eat breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!" they said with their hands clapped together. Their breakfast consisted of California rolls, miso soup, curry and an orange. When they finished eating, Mikan smiled at them and asked, "Did you like it?" Ruka nodded yes, but Natsume shrugged and said, "At least it wasn't poisoned."

Mikan grinned happily and chirped, "Thank you!" Apparently, she knew what he meant when he said it wasn't poisoned; he liked it. Finally, when they went back to Natsume's room to practice their lines, Mikan noticed the script wasn't in Natsume's hands. "Natsume? Where's your script?" she asked him.

He smirked. "Unlike you, little girl, I have already memorized the script." Mikan stared at him, astonished. Her eyes were wild in shock. "Wow, Natsume. You have a good memory!" she exclaimed. "How long did it take for you to memorize it?"

"About two hours I guess." Natsume shrugged, with his hands in his pants pockets. "Have you memorized anything yet?"

Mikan blushed. "Well... no... I only read through it once." She told him. "And how did you manage to memorize all that in two hours? You have so many lines!" She exclaimed.

"Nevermind that, idiot. Instead, let's just do the first scene with us together." Natsume suggested as he began reciting his lines. Mikan looked at him dully. "Um Natsume? You certainly memorized your lines, but you didn't show your feelings when you said the lines."

Natsume blushed a very light pink. Ruka, who noticed this gazed at Natsume with big bright eyes. "Wow... Natsume. I haven't seen you blush in so long." He exclaimed. Natsume turned his head and growled, embarrassed, "Sh-Shut up, idiot!" As he said this, he grew redder. Mikan smiled and said to him, "Don't get so embarrassed, Natsume! You're getting redder!" She laughed. "You're so cute!" She exclaimed happily.

With that said, Natsume turned a bright and dark red as he told her, "Don't call a man cute, idiot." He hit her on the head and said, "I'll work on the acting then, alright?"

Mikan smiled contently and said, "Okay!"

With that, the three of them ended up practicing their roles for another five hours. They worked very hard but they were getting tired of repeating the same lines over and over. "Ah mou! I knew I wasn't good enough for the role. Hotaru should be doing this..." Mikan mumbled as she fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Stop acting like a baby, idiot!" Natsume shouted, whacking her. Mikan huffed as she puffed her cheeks out. "Then stop calling me an idiot, idiot!!" She roared. With that, another bickering session with a lot of name calling started. Ruka sighed as he watched the two idiots fight. "NATSUME!!" Mikan roared as she threw a pillow at him. "Why can't you just call me by my name??" She demanded.

"What does it matter if I call you by your name or by Cherries, huh??" Natsume retorted as he blocked the pillow. "Because it's called manners." Mikan told him. Natsume snorted and said, "Fine then. Mikan."

At the sound of her name, Mikan couldn't help but blush. She ignored the blush and smiled at him. "Haha! I win!" She exclaimed happily.

Natsume smirked. "Now it's your turn to blush, _Mikan_."

Mikan crossed her arm and turned around with a huff. "Well whatever. I'm tired of practicing for today. Want to just hang out?" she asked, excitedly.

Ruka shook his head. "Sorry Mikan. We can't. We sort of have to clean out our things today."

Mikan frowned sadly. "Hm... Well I guess that's okay too..." She mumbled. "Well the, let's just play together next time!"

The next day, as Mikan walked through the halls, she noticed Haruhi staring out the window. Mikan smiled cheerfully and ran over to greet her. "Haruhi-chan!!" She chirped. "What are you doing here by yourself?" She asked curiously.

"Whoa!" Haruhi yelped. "Oh. Hi, Sakura-san. I was just thinking about things."

"Thinking?" Mikan asked. "Hotaru always told me that I'm not too good at thinking, so I don't think too much." She laughed. "What were you thinking about?" Haruhi looked at her and laughed. "Nothing much really. I just didn't understand why I was feeling so weird whenever I was around Tamaki-senpai recently."

"You feel weird?" Mikan asked. "Does he smell bad?"

Haruhi laughed again. "No. Not that kind of weird." She told her. "I don't really know how to describe it."

"Hm... Then maybe you can ask Hotaru about it! Hotaru is really smart!!" Mikan exclaimed happily as she started blabbing about Hotaru. Haruhi smiled at Mikan and said, "You must really like Imai-san, huh?"

"Of course! We're best friends!!" Mikan declared.

Once again, Haruhi laughed and said, "Thanks, Sakura-san. I'll try talking to Imai-san then."

"No worries! And just call me Mikan!" Mikan chirped as she waved Haruhi off.

"Alright, Mikan!!" Haruhi smiled as she ran away.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the really late update!! Thanks for still reading my fanfic. I hope you'll like this chapter although it's not that good. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Thanks and Sorry!!


	6. The Kiss and a New Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Six: The Kiss and a New Romance**

About a month had finally passed and it was the day of the school festival. There were all sorts of decorations in the music rooms, classrooms, almost everywhere. The girls were especially looking forward to the Host Club members' performances. Many were looking forward to the play Mikan's class would be doing of course. But then again, who wouldn't? So many "hot" guys were in the play and a lovely cute lady was performing as well! The play was going to start at 4 p.m. so until then, everyone had time to chill and relax. Mikan was wandering around from classes to classes to have as much fun as she possibly could. Meanwhile, Hotaru was back at her stage, selling all kinds of new equipment and tons of secretly taken photos of Natsume, Ruka, and the host club members. Of course, she had a few on Mikan too. Since there were many customers, Hotaru had Ruka help her collect the money with another robot by her side working as well.

As Mikan continued to stop by room for room, she dragged Natsume along, hoping he'd have as much fun as she was having. After a few moments, they arrived at a class that was holding a restaurant sort of thing. Mikan jumped in glee as she smiled at Natsume cheerily, "Ne, Natsume, you're hungry, aren't you?? Let's go eat!!" She grabbed his hand and walked right into the room with a blissful smile plastered across her face. "Eh? Oi... oi!" Natsume called after her, wondering what on Earth they were going to do now.

A girl dressed in a pink and white waitress uniform looked at them and went over. "Hi, Sakura-san, Hyuuga-san. Is it just you two or are other friends going to join you?" Mikan shook her head and told her, "Nope! Just us!"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Alright, you can sit over there. I'll be right over to take your order after I bring table five their orders."

"Oi. Polka-dots." Natsume called. "Make sure you don't eat so much you can't fit your costume for the play." He smirked when he saw the expression on Mikan's face. She frowned as she flushed. "Be quiet, Natsume! I won't get fat just from eating one meal!" She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out as she turned her head to look the other way.

A few seconds later, the girl came back and asked them what they wanted to eat. "I want a lemonade and fried rice with eggs and chicken soup please! Then, I want a bowl of noodles with shrimp and mushrooms and then I want a chocolate chip cookie and a chocolate cheese cake." The girl smiled and took down her order. "And you, Hyuuga-san?"

Natsume mouthed the word "pig" to Mikan before he said to the girl, "Spaghetti."

Mikan's mouth hung open. She looked at him and asked, "Natsume, you like Spaghetti?" Natsume shrugged and said, "It's better than fried rice..." Mikan giggled, "I didn't know you would like Spaghetti! I like it too but I am in the mood for fried rice!"

"Figures... a pig eats like a pig." Natsume smirked as he laid back into his seat. Mikan grumbled as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie!!"

While Natsume and Mikan enjoyed their foods after they were served, Haruhi was in the process of looking for Tamaki, the one who she now knew she loved. A few weeks ago, she had consulted with Hotaru about her problems just like Mikan had suggested for her to do. When she had told Hotaru how she felt, Hotaru responded by telling her, "It's something called love." Haruhi had stared at her in total shock. She had stuttered, while laughing stupidly, "Ha... ha... It can't be, Imai-san." Hotaru had looked at Haruhi directly in the eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can't it?" She had asked. "I think it can." With that, Hotaru walked away and went to go sell her items. Haruhi had stood there, thinking it over. She thought long and hard about it for a few weeks until she finally came to a conclusion. '_I love Tamaki-senpai!_'

Haruhi raced through the halls and looked through nearly every classroom. She looked at her watch, and saw that it was almost time for Tamaki's class to be presenting their play of Beauty and the Beast. In the play, Tamaki was supposed to be the prince and this regular customer of the Host Club was going to be acting as Bella. After Beauty and the Beast, it was supposed to be Mikan's class's performance of Romeo and Juliet.

Soon, there was only five minutes before Beauty and the Beast would be performed. Haruhi sighed in defeat as she slumped down on a wall near the auditorium, where the stage was for the performers to perform on. She rested for a few seconds before she darted into the auditorium again and was about to take a seat but as she walked down the aisle, she spotted Tamaki behind the curtains, heading towards the dressing room.

Haruhi then ran towards him and disappeared behind the curtains. She caught up with him and grabbed his hand. Tamaki turned around with surprise. "Haruhi!" He exclaimed happily, hugging her. "Whats wrong?" he asked, as he let go of her. Haruhi grew red as she said, "I have something I want to tell you, but it seems your play will be starting soon..."

Tamaki laughed as he told her, "Don't worry, I'll delay the whole play if it's for you." At his words, Haruhi grew even more red, if possible. She smiled a shy smile at him and said the three words she never thought she'd say to him. "I love you, senpai." Tamaki was stunned. He couldn't believe his ears! After a moment of silence, he snapped back to reality and stuttered, "R-really? You like me, Haruhi?" He was growing redder by the second until he was scarlet. Haruhi nodded shyly and waited for his response, only to feel herself being tugged towards him by her hand and to be embraced. "S-senpai?" She squeaked, uncertain of what to do or say at his sudden action. Tamaki smiled widely with bright red cheeks as he whispered into her ears, "I love you too, Haruhi."

Suddenly, the announcer came on stage and shouted into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, people of all ages! It's finally time for the presentation of Beauty and the Beast! I'm honored to present you with class 2A, who will be recreating the play of Beauty and the Beast for us! Now, hope you enjoy and have fun!" With that, slow, soft music started to play, the beat getting faster by the second until a sudden crash was heard. The curtains opened and out came the witch and the Prince, Tamaki, who had returned to the stage just before the curtains opened.

The play was quite thrilling but Haruhi couldn't help but not focus on the play. Every once in a while, Tamaki would glance in her direction but the play was soon over before they knew it. It was finally class 1A's turn to present Romeo and Juliet.

When Natsume stepped on stage for the first time, dressed in his gallant costume, the girls squealed in delight. There were hidden cameras taking pictures of Natsume's every move, along with Ruka's and Mikan's. They were all set up by yours truly, Hotaru. She demanded 5000 yen for every video recording of each play and 500 yen for each picture.

Finally, the oh-so-famous balcony scene was up. Mikan stood on the balcony with a dreamy look and recited her lines with much enthusiasm, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Mikan and Natsume talked for a while as the audience watched in awe. Some girls whispered, "Natsume smiled! Natsume smiled!" The girls were delighted, they had almost never seen their prince smile. Suddenly, a girl asked, "Hey, if I remember correctly, aren't they supposed to kiss? I mean I know before they kissed on the cheek but they're not going to actually kiss now, are they?"

"Of course not." A girl answered. "If they didn't before, why should they now?" A few other girls nodded in agreement.

And finally, it was time for the kiss scene. Mikan blushed as she turned her cheek over so that Natsume could kiss it but Natsume grabbed her by the shoulder with a some force and his sudden action made Mikan turn her face to look at him, wide-eyed. Natsume gently placed his lips on hers and they kissed with sealed lips for a few long seconds. Time seemed to stop for them as they enjoyed the kiss, although Mikan was shocked to the bone. After a second or two, Mikan gave in and fully accepted the kiss but they broke apart soon after. The girls in the audience covered their opened mouths in horror. "NOOOOOOO!!!" One girl shrieked, obviously unhappy with what she had just seen. "Natsume-sama!!"

Although Mikan was a bit disturbed with what had happened, everyone continued the play like planned. After the play though, Mikan headed straight to Natsume. She pulled on his shirt sleeve and started to ask her curious question. "H-hey... Natsume. B-back there, why did you... k-k-kiss m-me?" she stuttered, embarrassed by her own question.

"Because I wanted to." He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away to change out of the costume. Mikan nodded and said, "Right..." Mikan touched her lips as she remembered the sweet kiss she had shared with Natsume. She could still feel his gentle, warm lips on her own as she blushed a deep red. "He want to, huh..." she mumbled to herself. Then, she shook her head and decided, "Ah wells! Natsume's weird like that!"

She walked down the halls, towards the girl's changing room and spotted Haruhi sitting against the wall on the floor. Mikan called out to her and smiled happily. "Hiya, Haru-chan!" Haruhi looked up at her and smiled, "Hi, Mikan-chan."

Mikan took a seat next to Haruhi and asked, "What's wrong?" Haruhi looked at her and told her, "I told Tamaki-senpai that I like him and he said he likes me too..." she signed in happiness as Mikan gave her a strange look, "So then that weird feeling you were talking about last time was love?" she asked as Haruhi nodded. "Oh. Then that's good! I'm happy for you!" Mikan exclaimed as she hugged Haruhi happily, congratulating her. "Thanks, Mikan-chan. I'm going to go look for senpai now. Ja!" Haruhi left as she waved and smiled at Mikan. "Bye!"

Mikan went to the girl's changing room and quietly changed out of her costume and into her school uniform as Hotaru entered the room and stuck a picture in front of Mikan's face. "Nice time kissing him, hm?" Hotaru asked, emotionless as always.

Mikan turned scarlet as she raised her hands up in defense. "W-what?? It's nothing like that! It was just an..." '_Because I wanted to._' The line Natsume said came back to her. "An accident..." Mikan mumbled as she looked out of it.

"An accident? Then what's this?" Hotaru asked, as she replayed the conversation Mikan had with Natsume earlier on a recorder. Mikan began laughing nervously, listening to the recording device replay her conversation. "W-well that was..." Mikan stuttered. "I dunno! You ask him!" Mikan started whacking herself on the head until she screamed. "Natsume's just weird like that!"

Hotaru shrugged and walked out of the room as she muttered, "Another blackmail picture for me..." Hotaru wandered around in the halls, looking for Ruka. She found him sitting on the fountain outside of the school, watching the birds flying carelessly in the sky. "Ruka." She called to him. Ruka directed his eyes at her and smiled. "Hotaru. Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Nothing really. I was just bored." Ruka told her. "Aren't you going to enjoy the rest of the festival?" Hotaru slowly leaned on him and replied, "No, not really. It's not as interesting as the ones we had in the Alice Academy." Then, she whipped out the picture she had shown Mikan previously. "Look. They kissed."

Ruka grabbed the paper out of her hand and shoved it in front of his face with his mouth hanging wide open. "Wow!! I didn't see this!! I knew I shouldn't have went to the bathroom in the middle of the play!" Hotaru giggled for the first time in her life. "You idiot. I have the whole play on a video anyway. I'm going to make copies of my pictures and videos and sell them..." Ruka sweat dropped. It was typical of her, but does she ever quit?

"What are you going to do now, Hotaru?" Ruka asked as Hotaru shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll look for a good spot to sell my pictures and videos. Want to come with me? Or do you want to go keep Hyuuga company?" Hotaru questioned. Ruka smiled and said, "Nah, I'll stay with you."

Meanwhile, with Natsume, he was in a empty classroom, reading a manga by himself. His peace and quiet didn't last long when a certain auburn haired girl walked into the room, smiling at him. "Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed. "I knew I'd find you here. Come on, come on. Before we didn't finish seeing everything. Let's go look at some of the other people's presentations!" Natsume frowned at her. "Why? They're all boring anyway." He sighed. Mikan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up from his seat. "They're not _all_ boring! Come on! Let's go see Hunny-senpai's candy shop!"

The two of them walked to Hunny's candy shop, but somehow found all of the host club members in there, with Haruhi and Tamaki holding hands. Mikan pulled Natsume with her as they entered and saw Hunny munching on the candies he was supposed to be selling. There were girls in the background squealing at his cuteness. "Hunny-senpai!" Mikan called, waving to him. "I wanna buy some candies!" She smiled happily at him as she grabbed a whole bunch of strawberry flavored candies, chewy candies, chocolates, and two lollipops. Then, she reached into her pocket and paid for them. "Here, Natsume, a strawberry candy for you!" She smiled joyfully as she handed him the candy.

"Thanks..." Natsume said as he took the candy and stared at it. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked. "Don't you like it? Eat up!" Natsume opened the wrapper and popped the candy in his mouth as Mikan did the same. "Ne, why is everyone here?" She asked curiously.

Haruhi blushed. "It's about what I told you before, Mikan-chan. I wanted to tell everyone." Mikan's face lit up. "Right! Congratulations, Tamaki-senpai, Haru-chan!" Tamaki put a hand behind his head in slight shyness. "Haha! Thanks, Mikan-chan!"

Suddenly, there was a flash and more flashes and Tamaki started to hold Haruhi closer to him, defensively. Hotaru and Ruka then entered the room and took the hidden cameras back. "Hm. Worked like a charm." Hotaru smiled evilly. Tamaki sweat dropped. "You had that all planned out? It's amazing..."

"Ruka." Hotaru said. "You're helping me sell these tomorrow, aren't you?" Ruka laughed nervously. "Oh, uh. Of course... if you need me to help you." He told her nervously.

"Great. Now I have good news to spread." Hotaru said as she turned to face Tamaki and the others. She took her fingers and made a heart, capturing Tamaki and Haruhi inside the space of the heart. "The very popular and Suoh-san with our much loved Haruhi, hm? Great pair, yeah?"

"What?" Hikaru cried. "But Haruhi's supposed to be a guy here, remember?" Kaoru nodded in agreement. All eyes turned to Hotaru. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and noted, "If Haruhi should ever be to be found out as a girl, well our budget would decrease."

"Who ever said I was going to tell everyone she's a girl?" Hotaru asked. "Ever heard of gays?"

The room became dead silent. "But but if we're gay... the girls won't like us anymore!" Tamaki exclaimed. "It's our job to make girls happy, not horrified!"

Hotaru shook her head. "From the data I collected, girls love forbidden love. And homo-sexual people should be considered a forbidden love, no?" She looked at everyone in the room in their eyes and smiled confidently. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing and you'll be supported."

"Right..."

**End of Chapter**


	7. You Make Me Crazy

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Seven: You Make Me Crazy**

The next day, there were hoards of people crowding around the 3rd floor music room. Girls were squealing here and there, on their cellphones contacting any girlfriend they've got about the new "HOT" couple! As Tamaki and Haruhi walked in to accompany their customers, there were flashes from every direction possible. Pictures of the new couple were taken, sent to friends and whatnot. This new "forbidden" couple was the talk of the High School Department. As Haruhi dragged herself to her next customer, the female stared at her and smiled as she requested to join their conversation with Tamaki's. "Is that alright with you? I would like to ask you two some questions together!" She squealed happily.

Haruhi sighed in defeat and nodded as a beautiful smile graced her lips. The customer and Haruhi got up from their seats and joined Tamaki's table with three beautiful girls and the host himself. "Senpai, um. My customer wants to join our conversations... Is that okay?"

Tamaki beamed at his new girlfriend. "Of course, Haruhi!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a seat for her to sit and also for Haruhi's customer.

Immediately, the girls spoke animatedly and asked questions all at once. The two hosts, sweat dropping, tried to answer their questions and reply with smiles. This continued for weeks until the commotion finally died down as everyone became used to it. Of course, Girls were still hyper over this special occasion. They were just more self-controlled.

xx

As Mikan ran in the garden while trying to catch up to Hotaru, she tripped over someone's foot. She fell face down on the floor and winced in pain. Suddenly, she heard an overly familiar voice mock her. "You just don't use your eyes, do you, Paw-prints?" At this comment, Mikan's face grew bright red from both anger and embarrassment. "I do use my eyes, NATSUME!!" she shrieked. "At least I'm not a pervert like you!!" She stuck out her tongue at him as she pouted.

Natsume laughed silently to himself at her cute face. He got up and shrugged. "I'm not the idiot that goes around tripping over people's foot and not realizing my panties are shown, _Paw-prints,_" he whispered in her ears as he leaned closer. With that, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off in a cool manner. Mikan huffed and stomped away angrily. '_Mou! That baka!!!_' She screamed in her mind.

The next day, as Mikan walks out of her house and begins walking to school, she notices Natsume ahead of her. She quickly catches up to him and pounces on him. "Natsume! Good morning!" she exclaims happily with a bright smile. Natsume turns to look at her with a bored face. "Hn." he replies as he continues walking. Mikan frowns and walks to school with him, side by side.

During their walk to the school, Mikan took glances at Natsume a few times before looking ahead of her once again. This went on for a few minutes and Natsume began to get irritated. "Polka-dots, is there something on my face?" He asked as he turned his head to face her with a slight glare. Mikan smiled and shook her head as she laughed. "There's nothing on your face! I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me to shop for clothes and a present for Haruhi-chan and Tamaki-senpai since Hotaru is too busy to accompany me tomorrow." Mikan held on a hopeful face as she continued to smile at him in anticipation. Natsume took one look at her and sighed. "I have time..." he told her.

"Really??" Mikan exclaimed joyfully as she clapped her hands together. "Great!! Then I'll come by your place tomorrow in the morning so remember to get up early." She said as she jumped up and down.

Natsume smirked at her comment. "You're the one who sleeps like a log and doesn't wake up early, idiot." he pointed out as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking, knowing she was about to turn red with either anger or embarrassment. "I am always awake by five or six."

Mikan puffed her cheeks out and huffed. "Well excuse me for appreciating my sleep!!" She screamed as she stomped over to Natsume who had gotten ahead of her. "I do wake up earlier now than I did a few years ago you know!"

"Whatever." Natsume said as he shrugged.

The following day, Mikan woke up at 6:30 a.m. thanks to her handy pink alarm clock Hotaru created for her. She had reluctantly gotten out of bed as she went to take a shower. Her shower lasted about half an hour before she came out wrapped in a pink towel. Mikan looked through her wardrobe and fished out a denim jean skirt and a bright yellow T-shirt with a picture of an orange duck in the front. She then slipped on a pair of baby blue sandals and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She made pancakes and served it with whole milk. When breakfast was ready, it was around 7:20 and she decided to go wake her grandfather up to have some breakfast. She walked over to his room and gently shook him awake. "Jii-chan, breakfast is ready." Mikan told him as the old man slowly got out of bed and greeted his loving granddaughter. After breakfast, Mikan bid her grandfather goodbye and headed for Natsume's house.

Mikan carefully, but loudly knocked on the doors of Natsume and Ruka's house. She knocked three times before Natsume answered. "You're here already?" He asked. "Who would've figured someone like you could actually wake early." He smirked as she pouted.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she ignored his comment and smiled at him, who nodded in return. Mikan's face lit up as she grabbed hold of his hand and led the way to the bus stop they'd be taking.

"Where are we going to shop anyway?" Natsume asked her curiously as he let her lead the way. Mikan kept silent for a few seconds before answering him. She turned to face him with her usual cheerful smile as she chirped, "We're going to the mall!! So fun!" She beamed at him happily.

Natsume shook his head, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He'd sure have a hell of a day to come... Shopping. With a girl, no less. Natsume breathed, hoping Mikan wouldn't exhaust him throughout the day, knowing fully well what women were capable of while shopping. Especially hyper young girls like Mikan.

When they arrived at the mall, Mikan immediately dragged Natsume to the clothing store. Natsume groaned as Mikan quickly ran to the section with skirts and dresses. Mikan pulled out a bright yellow dress that would reach an inch above her knees. It was a sleeveless dress with orange decorations on it. Mikan held it to herself and asked a bored Natsume, "Do you think it'll look good on me?"

Natsume shrugged. "Why not just try it on? Anything bright and childish like that would look good on you..."

"Oh really?" Mikan smiled. "Then maybe I'll just look for bright colors... Thanks, Natsume!" She exclaimed happily as she went to look for more clothing. Natsume sighed.

A few hours passed and they decided to go grab some lunch. They went to a nearby hamburger shop and sat down. They ordered a double cheese burger and a regular hamburger. A few minutes after they got their food, Mikan suddenly needed to use the toilet. "Uh, Natsume?" She looked at him as she stood from her seat. "I'll be right back... I hafta use the toilet." Natsume nodded and she walked to the bathroom slowly.

When Mikan reached the bathroom, she quickly slid off her pants and underwear. "Oh no..." She sighed as she saw blood on her panties. "I knew it was coming today!!" She groaned and took out a pad. Then, she quickly did her business and washed her hands. But as she left the bathroom, someone quickly covered her mouth and tried to drag her out. '_Who in the world...?_' she thought as she struggled.

"Better follow us quietly girlie, or we won't know what's going to happen to your friend out there." the man growled. Instantly Mikan stopped struggling and allowed herself to be brought into a closed "store". She was thrown to the floor as the men smirked at her. "I heard people with Alices could be sold for quite a large amount of cash." Mikan's eyes held anger but was soon replaced with fear when she saw a man removing his clothes. Her hands were tied and there was duck tape stuck to her mouth. What was she supposed to do? The man removing his clothes grinned at her with lust. "Let's have a bit of our deserved fun first, shall we?" he suggested as he walked towards Mikan. She began to retreat but was soon backed against a wall.

"This is a sound-proof room, girlie." The man told her. "And it's locked too. There's no room for you to run. No one will hear you, so scream and cry out as much as you like." He was already upon her and was soon licking her neck. Her heart was pounding from fear. She shut her eyes tight and screamed in her mind. '_NATSUME!!_'

Meanwhile, Natsume was sitting in his chair, annoyed with the girl who was supposedly taking quite a long time in the bathroom. "Where is she?" He growled in annoyance. He got up from his seat and went to the girl's bathroom. He knocked on the door and called her name. There was no answer so he knocked again. Still, there was no answer. He lost his patience and slammed the door against the wall when he yanked the door open. "What the hell? She's not in here!" In panic, he looked around the whole shop and didn't find her. He ran out of the shop after throwing money at the lady at the counter and began looking for her. "Mikan!" He screamed, hoping she might hear him.

Finally, when he ran past the closed, empty "store" where Mikan was being held captive, he felt her Nullifying Alice. Although there was nothing for her to nullify, it surfaced because of her fear. Natsume stared at the "store" and noticed it was locked. All the windows were covered with large posters that said, "Coming Soon". Natsume kicked the door down and ran in, just to see Mikan half naked with a totally nude man on top of her. Anger flashed in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" He growled.

Instantly, every other man that had their clothes on charged at Natsume only to be defeated with a quick, powerful punch in the stomach or face. The nude man swore and quickly threw some clothes on as he got off of a tearing Mikan. All she was wearing was her bra, underwear and skirt. She looked so battered and frightened as she continued crying endlessly. Natsume's anger quickly changed to fury as he set the whole "store" on fire. He set the man on fire, burning the man's hair and eyes in the process. He burned his legs, his arms, he burned the whole man to a third degree burn. Instantly the fire alarms went off and Natsume grabbed Mikan and her shirt. He carried her out bridal style and ran to the only empty place at the time: the staircase.

Natsume set her down carefully, took off the duck tape on her mouth and untied her wrists. The rope on her wrists were tied so tightly, her wrists were bleeding. He looked down at her worried. "Are you okay, Mikan?" he asked. Mikan shook her head and continued to let tears flow down her cheeks. She hugged him and thanked him over and over again. "I was so scared." She whispered as she cried into his chest. "They caught me off guard and I was so powerless!" Her hands clenched his shirt as she shook from fear.

"Calm down." Natsume told her. "I can protect you." Mikan nodded and put her shirt back on after she calmed down a bit. Then she blushed. "You saw me looking so helpless again..." She mumbled.

He shrugged as he hugged her again, glad she was safe. "You make me crazy, Mikan." He whispered to her as he breathed a sigh in relief. "Be more careful next time!"

Mikan nodded. "I'm still hungry..." She told him. Natsume looked at her as if she was nuts. "Lets go get something to eat then." He sighed as he got up. For some strange reason, Mikan was still sitting on the floor. "Mikan. Get up. What are you doing?" He asked, a bit irritated.

"Um. I can't. Blood is coming out." She told him, blood rising to her cheeks.

Natsume looked at her with an emotionless face although he began to panic. "I thought you said you weren't hurt... If that guy did something to you..." He growled as he trailed off.

"I'm not!" She exclaimed. "It's just... It's just... I'm... It's... IT'S!! AHH It's my time of the month!" She screamed, extremely embarrassed with her confession.

"You can't be serious." He said, taken back. "I was so worried for nothing."

Mikan looked at him and her heart seemed to skip a beat. '_Worried...? He was worried about me...' _ She thought happily as she smiled a bit. Then, she remembered Natsume was still there with her. So, she crossed her arms and huffed. "Hey that's not true!" She exclaimed. After a minute though, she smiled at him. "But I'm glad you're so worried about me, Natsume!"

Natsume looked away with a hint of red in his cheeks. "And just a moment ago you were still crying like a baby." He then turned to her and picked her up bridal style again with a smirk on his lips. Mikan grew bright red and looked at him. "What are you smirking for?" She asked.

Natsume brought his head to her ears and whispered, "Your body has grown more mature, Mikan." Mikan turned scarlet as she starting whacking him. "YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!" She shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT!"

Natsume stuck his tongue at her in a bored manner and walked out of the stairs and back into the mall with the hyper girl still hitting him.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Hi people! Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long time and it's just because I was lazy. But my point is, I'm very sorry. T-T;; And if you think this chapter is a bit out of whack, I totally agree with you. xD But I was feeling like making it kinda crazy! XD Hope you liked it. Please review and thanks so much for reading my fanfic! :D


	8. A Strange Day

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor Ouran High School Host Club.

**Chapter Eight: **A Strange Day

A few weeks later, it was three days before Valentine's Day. Girls were squealing with excitement as they dreamed of how their boyfriends or crush would react once they offered their love to them. They were chattering animatedly about their loved ones with their friends like it was all they could think about. Grades were forgotten, schoolwork was forgotten. All they could think about was the upcoming occasion, Valentine's Day.

Mikan was skipping down the halls of Ouran High School until she spotted Haruhi staring out the window by herself, deep in thought. Mikan walked over to her and asked with curiosity, "What's wrong, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi looked up and smiled at her. "Hey, Mikan." Mikan returned her smile. "It's nothing, really..." Haruhi told her. "I was just wondering if I should give chocolate to Tamaki-senpai." Mikan looked at her in confusion. She furrowed her brows and frowned as she asked, "Well why wouldn't you? I thought you're supposed to since you like him and it's Valentine's Day."

Haruhi nodded and blushed. She looked at Mikan and told her, "Well, it's never really been my thing to give out chocolates on Valentine's Day..." Mikan laughed. "I'm gonna be giving chocolates to everyone I like!" she chirped happily. "I think you should just give it to him, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi nodded and pumped her fist up in the air. "Okay, I will!" She cheered as Mikan pumped her fist up and cheered with her. "So who're you planning on giving chocolates to anyway, Mikan?"

Mikan grinned. "Well... First, I'm gonna give a big fat one to Hotaru, Then I'm gonna give some to Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and everybody in the Host Club!"

"Eh? Then that means you'll be giving one to me too?" Haruhi asked. "Well then, Mikan, what would you like in return?"

Mikan shook her head, "You don't have to get me anything, Haru-chan! It's a sign of my thank you for being so nice to us when we transferred here!" Mikan smiled and waved as she trotted off to her class. When she got there, she blasted the door open and screamed happily, "Good morning!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to return the greeting. Mikan dashed over to Hotaru and hugged her successfully. "Good morning, Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked at her and returned the greeting. "Ne, Hotaru, are you gonna be giving chocolates this year?" She asked, excited.

Hotaru nodded and said, "Yeah. To you and Ruka."

Mikan held a huge grin on her face and exclaimed a thank you. Mikan then walked over to Natsume and greeted him along with Ruka, who was sitting next to him. Natsume looked at her and asked, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Mikan told him. "I just wanted to chat!" Natsume nodded and Mikan began to talk.

After school, Mikan decided she would go buy the ingredients to make chocolates for everyone. She got on a bus and went to the nearest shop that sold what she would need. She looked down rows of powder, flour, sugar and such before she finally came to the rows of stuff she needed. She quickly grabbed what she wanted and paid at the counter in the front of the store. When she got home, she finished all her homework and began planning out what kinds of chocolates she wanted to make. Finally, after an hour or two, she came up with an idea and wrote it down in her book and drew pictures to go with it.

A few days later, it was finally Valentine's Day and the Host Club had prepared a dance for everyone. It was taking place four hours before the end of the school day.

Girls were huddled right outside the front entrance to the music room that the Host Club occupied. They couldn't wait for their chance to give their beloved Host Club members their chocolates full of their "love". As all these crazy squealing girls huddled in front of the music room, Mikan strolled through the halls in search of her best friend, Hotaru.

She finally found Hotaru a few minutes later, sitting in an empty classroom with Ruka besides her. They were both silent, but it was evident on their slightly blushing faces that Hotaru had given him some chocolate. Mikan came bursting into the room as she slammed the door open with excitement. "HOTARU!" She screamed joyously. "Here, here! I have chocolates for you again this year!" She waved her arms in the air, one hand holding the chocolate.

Hotaru looked up at her best friend and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Mikan." She said as she too, took out a beautifully wrapped box of chocolates and exchanged it with Mikan. Mikan smiled happily as she thanked her friend and turned to Ruka. "Here, Ruka-pyon!" She chirped as she handed him a smaller box of chocolates, but nonetheless, still chocolate that was full of her grateful feelings. Ruka thanked her with a smile and wished her a happy valentines day with a small bouquet of roses. Mikan laughed and thanked him as well. "I'm gonna go look for Natsume now!" Mikan told them. "Happy Valentine's day!!" With that, Mikan raced out of the room after she hugged Hotaru.

She soon found Natsume sitting on a branch of a tree outside the school. "Natsume!" She called up to him. "Come down! I have something to give you!"

Natsume looked down at her and asked, "What do you want, polka dots?" Mikan smiled brightly up at him and waved chocolates in front of her. "I want to give you some chocolate!" She replied happily.

Natsume raised a brow. "Aren't you laid back? Considering what happened not too long ago." Mikan shrugged and told him they were better off not worrying about the past on an eventful day like this. "So are you gonna come down?" Mikan asked hopefully.

Natsume jumped off the branch and landed on his feet effortlessly. "Why do you give me chocolate every year?" he asked her.

"Because you're my good friend and I want to thank you!" Mikan chirped. "You don't like my chocolates?"

"They're good enough to be able to eat without getting food poison at least." Natsume told her as he received the chocolate. Although he spoke as if the chocolates meant nothing to him, deep down, he was extremely happy.

"I bet you get tons of chocolates on days like this, right, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Natsume shrugged. "Not really. I don't accept them." With that said, Natsume walked away before she could say anything more. Mikan looked at his retreating back dumbfounded. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T ACCEPT THEM??" she cried out after him.

Mikan frowned. "Oh well. I still have to give chocolates to Haru-chan and the others!" She turned around and raced back into the school building and ran into the busy music room on the third floor. She skipped over to her friends and handed them each, boxes of chocolates with a big smile on her face. "Happy Valentine's day!" She exclaimed, beaming at her friends.

The Hitachiin twins smirked at her. "Thanks, Mikan-chan!" They cheered. "What would you like in return?"

Mikan shook her head. "Oh, no. That's unnecessary!" She told them. "You don't gotta give me anything because you're my friends!"

The brothers laughed and hugged her to them. "Oh really now?" They asked. "What did Natsume-kun give you in return?"

"Hm?" Mikan asked. "Nothing! He's not the type to give things out." She told them with a smile on her lips. "But he's still a really good person because he's my good friend!"

The twins shrugged and smiled at her. "Care to join us for a dance?" they asked, each holding out a hand to her. Mikan stepped back in confusion. "Heh? Who do I accept for the dance if you're both offering a hand to me?" Mikan asked, holding her hands up.

"Whoever you prefer!" they told her with a smile. Mikan shook her head. "I can't choose." she told them, furrowing her brows. The twins laughed. "Then let's just dance with the three of us together." They said, taking hold of Mikan's arm. But before they could even start dancing, they felt strong hands stopping them from dancing. "Not so fast."

The twins turned to look at who had stopped them and saw that it was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan gasped. "Natsume! What're you doing here?" Natsume looked at her with his deep, clear eyes as he said, "I forgot to give you my thank you gift."

Mikan looked dumbfounded. Thank you gift? From Natsume? Natsume was known to never give thanks to anyone for anything. "Heh? A gift? For me?" Mikan asked. Natsume didn't answer her, but instead pulled her to him by her collar and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they parted, he smirked. "So, Mikan. _Thanks_ for the chocolate."

Mikan blushed as she smiled at him. "No problem! Wanna dance with me, Natsume?"

Natsume shrugged. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

With that, the two youngsters began dancing, leaving the twins to just watch them with a weird grin on their face.

Mikan grew tired after dancing to a fast song with Natsume and pulled him out of the music room. "Ne, Natsume. Want to take a walk with me?" She asked. Natsume shrugged and they left the school building. They walked in silence, enjoying the breeze. There was no more snow on the ground, but it was still slightly chilly. Mikan shivered a bit. "Ah... it's cold." Mikan mumbled.

Natsume stared at her. "Where's your jacket?" he asked.

"I left it in class." Mikan told him. Natsume nodded and removed his own jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Wear it."

"Eh? Then what about you?" Mikan asked him, as she removed the jacket off her shoulders and began putting it back on Natsume.

Natsume caught her arm and said, "Don't worry about me, you idiot. I control the fire Alice. I'm rarely ever cold." Mikan looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" She asked as he nodded. "Hee hee! Well then thank you!" Mikan smiled gratefully at him. Natsume quickly looked the other way to hide his blush. "You idiot..." He muttered.

Soon, they came to a little restaurant that had pink marble floors and lavender walls. Mikan decided she wanted to enter, so Natsume had to go with her, though reluctantly. They sat down at a small, cute round table. It was pink and the chairs were white. "Excuse me!" Mikan called for a waitress that was dressed in a pink, white and purple lacy uniform. "Can we get a chocolate cake, water, a milk shake and a strawberry cake?"

"Yes, of course!" The waitress smiled at them as she repeated their order to confirm it. Before she left, she asked, "Is that your boyfriend? I wish you two the happiest Valentine's Day!" She left before Mikan could even answer.

Mikan looked at Natsume. "Do we look like a couple?" She asked curiously.

"If you haven't noticed, we're surrounded with crazy couples kissing like they've never kissed before." Natsume told her as he tilted his head so that he wouldn't notice the couples around them.

"Eh?" Mikan twitched as she looked at the couples at the other tables. She blushed when she came to a pair who were kissing extremely, _extremely_ intimately. "I-I didn't notice..." She mumbled, embarrassed.

When the waitress came back with their foods, they ate in silence, clearly embarrassed with their surroundings. After they finished eating, they left and began walking back to school. "Ne, Natsume." Mikan said. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Hn. Just once." He told her, wondering what she was getting at.

Mikan looked a bit shocked. "Really? Are you in love now?" She asked.

He nodded. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I dunno. It's Valentine's Day and I see so many people that are in love." Mikan told him. "Did I keep you from your loved one today? I'm sorry. I just kind of hogged you today, huh?" She looked at him apologetically.

'_If only she knew_...' He thought. "No, you didn't." Natsume told her.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" She continued to ask.

"Normally you would ask Imai this, wouldn't you?" Natsume asked her as she nodded. He sighed. "It's hard." He told her. "I guess it can make people happy... maybe if there weren't so many guys around the girl, I would feel better."

Mikan laughed. "That is true, isn't it? I didn't think you would actually tell me." She smiled at him with a slight blush on her face.

"Then why did you ask me?" Natsume asked her.

"Ne, Natsume. Can I ask who you like?" She asked him with a hopeful glance. Natsume sighed, debating whether or not he should tell her. In the end, he decided he might as well, since he would probably never tell her again if he didn't say it now. Though it was not going to be a romantic confession, he didn't care. "Who do you think I like?" he asked her, as he gazed into her eyes with strong, clear, deep eyes.

"I don't know." Mikan replied, after a moment of thinking.

"I love you." Natsume told her as he tilted his head down, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. Mikan's eyes widened. She had not expected this answer and before she could say anything else, Natsume turned and ran.

'_I love you_.' Those words stuck in Mikan's head, she squatted down and blushed a thousand shades of red. "AHHH!!" She screamed in frustration. "This is so confusing!!" she cried as she covered her tomato-colored face with her hands. After a moment, she stood up and continued walking back to school, with a red, red face but at the same time, a big smile graced her lips.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor Ouran High School Host Club.

**Chapter Nine: Epilogue**

Mikan and Hotaru were sitting in Hotaru's room, discussing what had happened between Natsume and Mikan the previous day. Hotaru stared at Mikan as she asked, "So? What do you think of him?" Mikan frowned and told her best friend, "I don't know." Mikan then stared at the floor. "I like him, but I dunno if it's the kind of like he wants. What's the difference between love and friends?" she asked.

Hotaru smiled for the first time in a long time. "I don't know how to explain it Mikan, but is he different to you than any other guy you've met?" Hotaru asked her. "Is your feelings for Hyuuga different from your feelings for Ruka?"

Mikan thought about it for a minute or two. "Um. I dunno... I want to make Natsume happy... and..." Mikan paused. "I want him to take care of himself better and I like his smile..."

"Then let me ask you one more time, Mikan." Hotaru said. "What do you think of him?"

Mikan looked up at her best friend and sighed. "Why is this so confusing?" She asked. "I think Natsume is nice, caring, cute, and a pervert!!!" She roared as she remembered how big of a pervert he was. "But then he can be so sweet and he's protected me so many times..." Mikan continued to think as she grew angry at what she had remembered. "Yeah but then Natsume is such a big jerk too!!"

Hotaru looked at Mikan as if she was a lost case. "Mikan. Then tell me how is he different from Ruka?"

"Ruka-pyon? Ruka-pyon is nice and sincere. And he's caring too!" Mikan replied with a smile.

"Who do you have the most fun with, Mikan?" Hotaru asked her, itching to finish this conversation so that she could finish her new robot.

"You!" Mikan beamed at her with a big grin.

"Besides me, Mikan!" Hotaru frowned.

"Oh." Mikan thought about this as she threw herself on the floor and let out all her frustrations before she came to a conclusion. "I think I have more fun with Natsume then... Our arguments cheer me up sometimes too. And he gets me very energetic!" Mikan smiled at her fond memories.

Hotaru let out a breath in relief. "There you go then, Mikan." She said. "Doesn't that mean you like him? You think he's nice, caring, cute, and you have the most fun with him. He cheers you up and protects you. Isn't that what people usually think of the person they like?"

"Is it?" Mikan asked. "So... then I really like him? How come I never knew?"

Hotaru hit Mikan on the head softly as she answered her question. "Because you're slow, you dummy."

Mikan's cheeks grew bright red as she hugged Hotaru. "Thank you, Hotaru!!" She cried happily as she smiled a brilliant smile for her. "I'm gonna go tell him right now!" With that, Mikan dashed out of Hotaru's lab and raced to Natsume and Ruka's house. She banged on their door loudly and waited for someone to answer the door for her. After a bit, Ruka came to the door and opened it. "Mikan-chan... Are you here to see Natsume?" He asked.

Mikan nodded and asked, "Can I see him?"

Ruka looked nervously at Natsume's room before turning back to Mikan and said, "Sorry Mikan-chan, Natsume doesn't want to see you... He locked himself in his room."

"What??!" Mikan cried. "Why? Why won't he see me??" She demanded as she grabbed Ruka's arms tightly. "Is he sick or something?!"

Ruka shook his head. "No, he's perfectly fine." he told her. "Natsume is just kind of embarrassed or something like that because he did confess his love to you and he just ran away you know... but if you want, you can come in and wait a bit."

"I'll come in!!" Mikan said quickly as she sat down on their couch and asked Ruka, "But how do you know he told me he likes me?"

Ruka smiled, "I asked him about it, Mikan-chan."

"Oh." Mikan replied dumbly. "Can I try to talk to him through his door then?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Ruka nodded as he said, "I'll wait down here to give you some privacy."

Mikan smiled happily. "Thank you, Ruka-pyon!" She quickly ran to Natsume's room and knocked. "Natsume? I know you're in there. Can you open up? I have something important to tell you..." Mikan waited a few minutes before Natsume finally answered. "What do you want?"

"Uh. About your confession yesterday... I have an answer now..." Mikan mumbled as she played with her fingers. "So can you open up?"

"What?" Natsume asked. "If you're going to tell me something, speak louder."

Mikan grumbled as she shouted, "I SAID I HAVE AN ANSWER FOR YOU! So. Can you open your door and let me in??" Mikan stared at the door nervously, hoping Natsume would come open it for her but instead, she heard him say, "I don't want to hear your reply."

Mikan stepped back, shocked. She pounded on the door and screamed, "WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"Because. There's no point." Natsume sighed. "Just leave, Mikan."

Mikan stared at the floor as a few droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks. "But. But I can't just leave, Natsume!" She declared between tears. "I came here to tell you important!!" she screamed. "I came here to tell you, I LOVE YOU!!!"

Behind the doors, Natsume widened his eyes in shock. "You don't have to force yourself to return my feelings." He told her as he let his bangs cover his eyes.

"I'm not forcing myself, you idiot!!" Mikan cried. "If you don't open your door this instant, I'm gonna knock it down!"

"Then knock it down, strawberries!" Natsume shouted back at her, with a small smile gracing his lips.

Mikan smiled happily. They were finally acting like themselves again. "Here I come, Natsume!" She screamed as she kicked down the door with three tries. As soon as the door was knocked down, Mikan ran right into the room and threw herself on Natsume. "Natsume!" She cried happily. "I LOVE YOU!" She smiled happily while laughing as she tightly hugged Natsume who was now on the floor with her.

Natsume hugged her back and said, "Yeah, I love you too, bear-prints." He smirked and added, "And that's the last time I'll say it."

Mikan nodded joyfully until the "bear-prints" remark sinked in. She turned beet red as she hollered, "NATSUME!! YOU SAW AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU!??"

Natsume smirked, "So what? You're mine now, aren't you?"

Mikan blushed as she smiled. "Of course! But you're mine now, too!" Caught in the moment, Mikan gave Natsume a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you! And I'm gonna tell you how much I love you until you get sick of it!" She grinned.

Natsume smirked once again. "I'll never get tired of it." He told her as he kissed her back.

Meanwhile, Ruka who was still waiting in the living room sighed as he shook his head. "I did say I was giving her privacy, but she ends up shouting her love for him..." He then smiled and thought, '_Well, either way, I'm glad for them._'

**The End**

**A/N:** I know, short chapter. And I even made you guys wait so long, but I was stumped. xD I didn't know how to end it. Actually, I'm not even sure if this is satisfying. It's kind of cliché, isn't it? I'm sorry. I hope the ending didn't ruin the story for you all! Please review and tell me what I can do to make my writing better. Thanks!


End file.
